eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1090 (7 February 1995)
Synopsis Ricky gets in deeper than ever when he tries to get his love life in order. Pauline is feeling guilty about Nellie, so Arthur decides to take drastic measures, while Robbie's new career surprises Carol. Kathy comes into the café at 6:30 to find the place like a tip and Steve hasn't washed up or anything. She is furious, cleans up and goes to the Vic to get him out of bed and whinge. He apologises profusely and says he fell asleep when he came back to bring the stuff back. He promises it won't happen again. He's dead on his feet for most of the day, having not taken sleep into account presumably when deciding to do this café lark as well as working full time at the Vic. Ricky phones Natalie early to arrange a meeting after work, and he tells Bianca he has to work late. She doesn't care and says she will work late at the fish shop too. He talks to Mark at the stall and says he has decided that he will tell Natalie was a mistake and it will stop there, as Bianca comes up and says what will stop? Mark quickly says the new bus route. Vicki is still ignoring Michelle and asks Geoff to come and read to her, and says she doesn't want Michelle. Michelle is upset about it. Tiffany has gone to Marbella for a couple of weeks, and Bianca has no one to talk to so she goes to the café and apologises to Natalie about being nasty to her last night, Natalie isn't very forgiving, and Bianca begs. Pat goes to a nice restaurant with Roy, who has bought her a pair of earrings which coincidentally match her dress perfectly(!) and she first refuses to accept them, saying that presents mean only one thing, (what an old tart she is) and Roy is a bit offended at this (not surprisingly!) and explains that he likes to buy things for a friend, and doesn't expect anything like that, and didn't mean that at all. Pat accepts them then. Pauline has spoken to David about Nellie and David was exceptionally cutting about her and Arthur having taken Nellie's money before, so Pauline resolves to pay back the insurance money ASAP. When Nellie goes out shopping at Mark's stall she hasn't got enough to pay, and Arthur offers, and she makes some comment about paying him back soon as she doesn't like to be in debt. Mark and Arthur chat about how bitchy that was afterwards. Pauline says to Arthur to look in the attic for any old antiques(!) that they might sell to make some money and that she'll ask Mark for the stall money in advance. Arthur finds nothing of value, and his watch is playing up so Pauline says get it fixed, or throw it away, Arthur says it's an heirloom, worth quite a bit of money, Pauline says "how much?" Arthur says its been in the family for years, etc and he wont sell it, but later on he does, getting a sad 45 quid for it. Pauline collects up all the spare cash she can and gives Nellie 100 quid towards the loan. Arthur isn't best pleased when Nellie sees them later having just been to a "real shop" and bought David a jumper to keep him warm on the car lot. And she didn't get it at the market, so it probably cost most of the money Pauline gave her. They feel a bit hard done by but that it's her money and she can do what she likes. Robbie gets a job - a paper round. Carol laughs and says he can't get up for school let alone that, and gives him an old alarm clock of Bianca's, and says she will get up at 5:30 too to ensure he's awake. Natalie goes to see Ricky, who tries to explain that it was all a mistake. She's upset and says she was really happy to do it and that it was him because she trusted him, when it could have been an experience she'd regret, etc. She then says was it because I was crap that you don't want to see me? He says no of course not, you were very sweet. He says sorry, and he doesn't want her to hate him, Natalie says emotionally, Oh I don't hate you, and starts to cry, so Ricky puts his arms round her, and they sit on the seat, inevitably kiss, and then Ricky gets up and switches off the lights, Natalie says are you sure? Ricky says yes, and they get down to it again. Credits Main cast *Sid Owen as Ricky *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Mark Monero as Steve *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Elizabeth Kelly as Nellie *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Howard Antony as Alan *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Susan Tully as Michelle *David Roper as Geoff *Samantha Leigh Martin as Vicki *Jane Slaughter as Tracey Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes